Idiota Berkiano
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: ¿Y qué si soy un puto perdedor? Nadie nunca jamás me preguntó qué quería hacer. Me impusieron un molde en el que nunca encajé. Soy el idiota n 1 de Berk. Estamos todos jodidos. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero ser uno de esos estúpidos que se masturban con las escenas censuradas o esos chistes subliminales. No quiero que me controlen. No quiero ser como ellos.
1. Idiota Berkiano

**"** **How to train your dragon" no me pertenece.** **La franquicia es propiedad de Dreamworks y de Cressida Cowell.**

 **Yo solamente hago uso parcial de los personajes y el marco de la historia sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _¡Hola a todos! Sé que querrán matarme por nunca actualizar Esto es Berk y yo soy un marginado, pero es que todavía no siento que realmente haya captado la escencia de la escena de Romantic Flight._**

 ** _Este fic es una version adaptada de la historia que cuenta el albún American Idiot (Idiota americano) de Green Day, y aunque no soy fan de Green Day, si soy punk y a mi parecer, la historia relata sorprendentemente bien como un chico punk va perdiendo la cabeza cayendo cada vez más bajo._**

 ** _Este fic, además de ser un AU Moderno, lo tomo como un What if, porque todos sabemos que Hipo, siendo un marginado en la aldea, al principio quería probar que valía la pena, que no era un desastre total, y por eso le dispara a Chimuelo; pero después intentar matarlo, cuando se da cuenta que no puede matar dragones, se resigna (inclusive le dice a Estoico que no quiere entrenar). En este fic, tome a Hipo como un niño al que su padre presionaba mucho, pero no le brindaba el apoyo suficiente que necesitaba (a esto sumemosle el abandono de Valka, lo que le hizo perder autoestima y se autodesvalorice). A lo que iba es que en ese momento en el que Hipo se resigna a ser un perdedor y quedarse al margen (aunque no lo logra), el Hipo del fic se resigna y con el tiempo va desarrollando odio e ira contra el mundo que lo rodea. Sabe que es un perdedor, pero culpa a los demás por no darle la oportunidd de encajar._**

 ** _Cuando Estoico muere y debe quedarse con Valka, la cosa no mejora mucho, y en su lugar Hipo se vuelve una especie de punk anti-sistema que vive por sexo, drogas y alcohol._**

* * *

¿Y qué si estoy jodido? El puto sistema también lo está. Pero de eso nadie se da cuenta.

Estúpidos. Sólo quería ayudar. Deberían agradecer que quería ayudarlos. Pero ni siquiera me dan una oportunidad. ¿Qué mierda tengo? No le importo a nadie. Desde que papá murió esto es un infierno.

¡Ja!. Gran y rotundo ¡ja!. Ni siquiera a él le importaba, sólo estaba la ilusión de la familia.

¿Y ahora qué? Estoy sentado en un sofá mirando un viejo, político creo, dando un dircurso de mierda. A este paso llegaré lejos, oh sí, notése el sarcasmo. Frío, oscuro y amargo sarcasmo. Mro al techo mientras tanteo con mi mano los almohadones del sofá. Debe de haber un cigarrillo por algún lugar. Cambio el canal de la televisión, tengo suficiente con promesas vacías.

Hay una mesa entre la televisión y yo, y sobre ella un florero barato. Lo miro unos segundo. En la televisión aparece una tipa semi desnuda gritando en un reality show. Agh. Lo arrojo hacia la pared y me levanto. Esa puta máquina me va a volver idiota si la sigo viendo. Es como si el tipo ese, Dargo Manoalgo, quisiese que nos uniesemos a un ejército de bestias deserebradas y siguiesemos sin protestar.

Ser esclavos . Bah, siempre lo fuimos. Esa máquina nos eslavizó a todos. Las personas son capaces de quedarse viendo la histeria por horas, sentados comodamente mientras el mundo allá afuera los aprisiona y murila sus cerebros lentamente para sacar todo lo que puedan de ellos, hasta que se eles acabe el dinero y entonces puedan sacarlos del sistema como la basura que en realdad somos. O aún peor, adolescentes hormonados que creen que su vida no tiene sentido si no se exponen a través de una pantalla. Su "sueño" es una estúpidez, efecto secundario de este maldito sistema.

¿Y qué si soy un puto perdedor? Nadie nunca jamás me preguntó qué quería hacer. Me impusieron un molde en el que nunca encajé. Soy el idiota n° 1 de Berk.

Estamos todos jodidos. Yo no quiero eso. No quiero ser uno de esos estúpidos que se masturban con las escenas censuradas o esos chistes subliminales. No quiero que me controlen. No quiero ser como ellos. Toda mi vida quize encajar, como a mi padre le hubiese gustado. Pero toda eso me enterró en mierda. Agh, eso ni siquiera tiene argumento.

¿Quién dijo que tener un hombre ejemplar como padre era bueno? Siempre te comparan. Siempre. Uff, hasta en lo más mínimo. Sólo era un niño cuando todo empezó, y no pasó mucho cuando dejó de ser comparación y se volvió contraste. Siempre hacía todo mal. Siempre hago todo mal. Pateo la puerta de mi habitación para abrirla y una vez adentro me arrojo sobre mi cama y miro el techo. Está lleno de stickers de dragones. Patético. Me obsecioné con ellos cuando era niño. Eran mi escape. Papá decía que debía dejar de gastar tiempo dibujándolos y empezara a preocuparme por cosas importantes como matemáticas y ciencias. Mierdas. Cuando las estudiaba ni siquiera me prestaba atención. No fue a verme en las Olimpiadas de Matemáticas, ni en los concursos de ajedrez o en ninguna feria científica. Vivía trabajando. Y a la tumba sólo se llevó lo puesto.

Y mamá. Mamá es una historia aparte. Se fue cuando yo era un bebé (vaya amor, ¿no?). Es una de esas ambientalistas. "Fui a proteger a las especies en peligro" dice. ¿¡Por qué mierda no se quedó a proteger a su hijo, que también estaba en peligro!? Agh. Odio esto. Odio mi vida. Odio este lugar.

Me levanto y pateo toda la basura que tengo tirada en el piso y salgo de la casa. Eret no llegó aún. No quiero estar aquí cuando lo haga. ¿Quién es él? Pues el nuevo novio de mamá, un par de años más joven y una bolsa de músculos.

Necesito descargarme. Mejor voy a buscar a Ruffnut. Aquí nada se supone que esté bien y estoy a dos minutos de volverme loco.

* * *

 ** _PD: No soy shipper de EretxValka, pero necesitaba un padrastro que le caiga mal a Hipo. Este fic no va a ser HiccupxRuffnut, es solamente en los primeros capítulos._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Hipo de los Suburbios

**How to train your dragon" no me pertenece.** **La franquicia es propiedad de Dreamworks y de Cressida Cowell.**

 **Yo solamente hago uso parcial de los personajes y el marco de la historia sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Buenas, lectores. Creo que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última actualización así que no creo que quieran matarme jajajaj._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! Y por cierto, voy a aclarar un par de cosas que preguntaron: primero, sí, será Hiccstrid, pero de una forma muy particular; y segundo, lo del padrastro, utilice a Eret porque me pareció que encajaba bien, o sea no voy a spoilear, pero va a tener un protagonismo más tarde. No use a Drago porque me daba más para el político del que Hipo se queja en el capítulo anterior, y Spitelout es el tío de Hipo._**

 ** _Otro dato: el nombre de Hipo es desconocido. El pasará a apodarse Hipo de los Suburbios a sí mismo, pero no es más que eso, un apodo._**

* * *

Hay un edificio en Berk que nunca terminaron de construir, en el que todos los rebeldes vamos. La policía nunca va y es perfecto para joder y fumar sin resentimiento. Bru estará ahí.

Cuando llego la veo balanceándose en un sofá viejo que alguien abandonó allí, hablando con un idiota. Tiene el cabello hecho un lío en lo que alguna vez fueron dos grandes (realmente gruesas) trenzas. Además de la excesiva pintura negra en sus ojos alcanzo a ver unas ojeras que delatan que anoche no durmió. Y tiene la misma ropa de ayer. Tsk. Nunca hablamos de asuntos de fidelidad, pero mierda, se sobreentiende. Zorra. Y además está tan sexy que duele. Ahora en serio, muchas pasan horas frente a un puto espejo y no llegan ni a ser la mitad de sexys que ella. Es una zorra, pero folla bien.

Cuando me ve, salta del sofá. Su hermano pasa por delante de ella haciendo un flip con su skate, pero ella lo ignora.

No quiero enamorarme de ella. Enamorarse es endeudarse inevitablemente al whiskey y a cigarrillos. Y a Brutilda en sí. Mierda, ya estoy divagando. Tengo que tomar mi Ritalin o comenzaré a trepar las paredes. Cuando se acerca lo suficiente a mí veo que tiene un collar con un crucifijo de madera.

— ¿Ahora eres puritana? Bru, tú te ríes de la Biblia.

— Lo sé. Pero la ironía de eso me encanta. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre creí que —se atraganta con su propia risa al ver a su hermano caer—, que tú eras una especie de Jesús.

— ¿Jesús? Ja. ¿Acaso vengo aquí a curar tus pecados? —me mira casi dulcemente. Y yo casi le respondo con una mirada igual de dulce, pero alcancé a mantener la expresión fría y sarcástica.

— Eres el Jesús de estos suburbios —me abraza sensualmente, enredando sus brazos en mi nuca—. Tú absorbes los pecados de este triste, cerrado y odioso mundo.

Pongo mis manos sobre su trasero y lo presiono un poco.

— Al menos puedo contar mis pecados. Pero no soy un Jesús. Soy una mierda.

— Mmm, te subo el puesto a un eructo.

— Hipo. Los eructos son horribles.

La beso y muerdo su lengua. Estoy comenzando a tener una erección así que presiono mi pubis con el suyo. Mierda se siente tan bien. A la mierda que la haya jodido otro. Yo me la voy a joder ahora.

Mierda. Mi maldito celular está sonando. La aparto bruscamente y contesto. Es Valka. Está llorando. Maldito perro, Eret seguro volvió a golpearla. Dice que necesita que vuelva a casa. O Eret se enfadará más. Maldito.

Miro a Bru y me volteo, para volver al basurero del que acabo de salir, pero ella me detiene con su mano en mi brazo. Lo hace con fuerza.

— Escuche que esta noche hay fiesta en tu casa.

Me volteo. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Hay fiesta en MI casa, y yo soy el último en enterarme? Claro. Eret. Por eso Valka llamó. Aunque habrá alcohol gratis, no será tan malo. Miro a Bru fijamente por unos segundos y ella se voltea y va a quién sabe dónde.

* * *

La música está altísima y las paredes tiemblan. Wow. Y como si estuviesen locas. El LSD me está afectando. Bajo corriendo por la escalera, con una mano tocando la pared, como si fuera un mocoso que juega por la calle volviendo a su casa; y en la otra una botella de cerveza. Le doy un sorbo y me topo con alguien. Se queda maldiciendo pero yo sigo corriendo. Mierda. Siento de repente algo subiéndome por la garganta. Mierda.

Veo a Eret entre la multitud. Valka se le acerca y yo me sujeto de una silla para no caer sin quitarles la mirada de encima. La hierba está surtiendo efecto. Wow, era una buena hierba. Ella le dice algo y él la empuja a un lado. Fuerte. Maldito. Ya me cansé de que la trate así. O quizá solo sea el alcohol en mis venas. Tomo impulso y llego hasta donde está el maldito juntando todas las fuerzas que puedo y le doy un puñetazo.

Wow, se lo di bien.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda te sucede, puto mocoso!?

Levanta del piso todos sus músculos y se arroja sobre mí, tomándome de la cintura al aplastarme sobre la pared. Todos voltean a mirar. Mierda. Me separa del piso y, ¡mierda, no! Me arroja sobre la mesa. Puta madre, me golpeó las costillas. Caigo al piso y me encojo sobre mí mismo para intentar soportar el dolor. La puta madre.

Mamá se mete en medio e intenta detener a Eret de matarme, peroél le da una bofetada y la hace callar.

Bru se para frente a él. No. Mierda no a ella. Que no la golpee a ella. Intento pararme. Cuesta mantenerme pero lo logro. Estoy aturdido. La escucho gritar. Muchos insultos, muy típico de ella. Eret me agarra de la camiseta y me arrastra un poco a un lado. Bru sigue gritando e intenta detenerlo. El hermano de Bru toma a Eret desde atrás y lo arroja contra la pared golpeando su cabeza.

Mi vista se oscurece.

Mierda. Que no la golpee.

* * *

Los párpados me pesan, pero intento abrirlos de cualquier forma. Veo cosas con un brillo extraño, como una imagen editada con mucho contraste. Estoy en un lugar oscuro y conocido. Mi habitación. Agh, me duele la espalda… y el cuerpo medio en general. Mierda. Los recuerdos vienen y van de mi cabeza como flashes que se hincan como puñales en mi cerebro. ¡Puta madre, Bru! Intento saltar de la cama, pero lo único que consigo es un mareo que hace a mi maldita cabeza dar vueltas sobre su propio eje y apenas quedo sentado en un borde.

— ¡Eh, hey! ¡Idiota, no hagas eso! —escucho la voz de Bru mientras siento que me tira hacia ella.

Me dejo hacer hasta que termino nuevamente acostado. Mi vista se está aclarando y la luz, que está bastante tenue de hecho, ya no me deja ciego. Difícilmente alcanzo a verla, pero parece estar bien. No tiene golpes. Uff. Me destenso instantáneamente y relajo mi cuerpo al punto que comienzo a sentir verdadero dolor.

Mierda. Sin adrenalina el dolor no tiene atenuante. ¡La puta madre, me molieron los huesos!

— Quédate quieto, estúpido. Tienes suerte de no tener rota la espalda.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó?

— Golpeaste al idiota, te partió el culo al medio, te desmayaste y me las arregle para salvar tu culo. Bueno, lo que quedaba.

Agh. Es una maldita zorra. Pero la amo. La tomo del brazo y la tiro sobre mí. Mierda. Duele. Pero qué importa.

Comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez abriendo más las bocas. Bru se acomoda encima de mí, montándome mientras me quita la camiseta. Me toca el pecho, en ocasiones clavándome sus largas y filosas uñas. Mierda se siente tan bien. La tomo del trasero y presiono su pubis contra el mío para que sienta la erección que está naciendo por su causa. Se decide por atacar mi cuello. Muerde y lame como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Esta noche va a ser tan viciosa que no voy a poder sentir el dolor.

* * *

— Sabes, estuve pensando.

— ¿Y? —le pregunto mientras exhalo el humo de mi cigarrillo de marihuana. Aún seguimos desnudos acostados en mi cama.

— Eres algo así como el hijo del amor de t madre, ¿no?, y de la rabia de tu padre —ríe alocadamente, obviamente por efecto de la droga; de otra forma no estaría pensando esas estupideces.

Aunque tiene sentido.

— Eso… eso me convirtió en esta mierda. Soy la mierda de este jodido mundo.

— Nah, sólo de este jodido suburbio. De seguro hay peores que tú.

— Entonces soy el Hipo de los Suburbios.


	3. Centro de la Tierra I

**"** **How to train your dragon" no me pertenece.** **La franquicia es propiedad de Dreamworks y de Cressida Cowell.**

 **Yo solamente hago uso parcial de los personajes y el marco de la historia sin fines de lucro.**

 ** _Dato importante: El nombre de Hipo es (y será hasta nuevo aviso) desconocido. "Hipo de los Suburbios" es sólo un apodo._**

Bru dice que debe irse, así que se levanta de la cama, toma las camisetas que llevaba anoche y se las pone luego de que sube su pantalón. Mierda, vaya que es una jodida perra caliente. Cierra la puerta de un portazo antes de salir.

La hierba hace que no sienta tanto dolor por los golpes. ¿Por qué diablos no fumaba cuando era más joven? En la escuela solían darme golpizas por ser un puto nerd; era la diversión de todo ser viviente en el edificio. Que hermosos recuerdos, maldita sea.

Levanto mi trasero de la cama y busco mi ropa. Agrego unas cadenas al pantalón negro, y ato un hilo con una hoja de bisturí en la punta alrededor de mi cuello. Me dirijo al sofá de la sala, decidido a mirar algo de televisión. Paso así un rato cuando Valka se aproxima con un plato, lo deja en la mesa y se sienta en el sillón de al lado. Tocino y huevos. Cuando papá estaba vivo siempre desayunábamos eso. Yo tenía ¿cuánto? ¿12? ¿13 años? cuando dejamos de hacerlo.

Me mira. La miro. Está sosteniendo una taza de café con la ropa con la que durmió. Se ve realmente patética.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —lo dice sin una pizca de interés. Como un regaño. Le contesto escupiendo todo el asco que puedo.

— Tu cara.

Me mira molesta.

— ¿Qué te crees que eres? No puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre. No puedes golpear a Eret cuando se te dé la gana.

— Él —pongo mucho énfasis en esa palabra— te golpea a ti cuando se le da la gana. No me trates de mocoso, no tienes derecho para eso. Eres una —pausó un segundo, buscando la palabra correcta. La miro fijo, abro bien mis ojos e inclinó mi cabeza mucho hacia la derecha, entonces le digo con un marcadísimo cinismo en la voz— perdedora.

— Me aferré a esta casa, abandoné mi vida, por sufrir por mis pecados y por lo malo que nos ha pasado, ¿y yo soy la perdedora? —la miró y sonrío sarcásticamente de lado. Hasta largo una pequeña carcajada; ella se mantiene seria—. Eso te convierte en el hijo de una perdedora.

Apaga su cigarrillo sobre el tocino de mi plato. Hasta aquí llegó mi tolerancia. De un manotazo directo arrojó el plato sobre ella, volteándolo en el aire. Cerrando los ojos por reflejos, no esquiva el impacto; se ensucia y sin abrir los ojos, inhala lentamente.

— Eres patética —le digo mientras me levanto. Salgo de la casa sin volver a mirarla. No vale la pena. No, ni una puta mierda.

* * *

Salí de la casa. ¿Qué más me queda? No quiero ir con Bru. Dijo que estaría ocupada, ja, seguramente debe estar follando con el tipodel otro día. El hard rock me ayuda a apagar los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Necesito una pausa. O acelerarme y pasar de esto ahora. Me siento en la acera, frente a una casa que no conozco y me recuesto contra un poste de luz. Hay una pared cruzando la calle, a la que le han pintado una frase en letras gigantes.

" _Sonder: Darse cuenta que todo el mundo tiene una vida tan compleja como la propia; en la que son protagonistas y uno no les importa en lo más mínimo"_

Sonder. Curioso. ¿O sea que cada quién se crea un mundo en el que es el centro, y los demás no importan? ¿Entonces todo es una mentira? ¿Todo eso de que en algún lugar, en algún momento vamos a conocer a alguien para quien seremos todo, para quien significaremos una de las piezas más importantes de sus vidas? Ja, así estamos de jodidos. A ver, la historia de alguien más… Bru. Tiene un hermano, mellizo creo, se parecen bastante. La conocí hace unos años. Creí que estaba drogada cuando la vi cortándose mechones de su cabello y quemándolos con un encendedor, pero cuando le dije que se detenga y deje las drogas como broma, me respondió que eso hacía en día de la muerte de su madre. Hasta ahora no entiendo por qué, pero esa noche follamos en el jardín de los Ingerman… era la casa de su novio. Yo sí estaba intoxicado. Estaba completamente adicto a ella. Después de eso la necesité. Necesitaba respirar ese aroma a cigarrillo y humo de su cabello. Necesitaba que me mire con esos ojos celestes y las pupilas bien dilatadas, esa mirada casi perdida y el exceso de maquillaje corrido alrededor. El negro los resaltaba más.

No quiero verla. No ahora. Enamorarse es endeudarse a cigarrillos y whisky. Hablo como si no estuviese enamorado ahora mismo. Ni siquiera sé qué es eso. Esto no se parece en nada a Romeo y Julieta, ni siquiera a Desayuno con Diamantes… es más enfermizo. Todo aquí es enfermizo.

Comienzo a caminar, no sé a dónde voy, pero cualquier lugar serviría. Como esa estación de servicio en la que algunos motociclistas pusieron música que no puedo identificar. Cerca de la tienda hay unos tipos a los que he visto de cara algunas veces. Están dos que no conozco, uno de pelo largo al que llaman Bucket, y Heather. Heather es sexy, sobretodo usando esa peluca. ¿Qué puto color es ese? ¿Púrpura? ¿Rosa? Lo que sea, también es sexy.

En mi cabeza resuena, como el golpe de una barra de hierro en mi nuca, "sonder". Ellos tienen una vida en las que ellos son el centro de la Tierra… y a nadie le importa. Me acerco a ellos. No, definitivamente la peluca es roja. Sus labios están pintados en un jodido negro. Como mi mundo. Paso por su lado y los miro, principalmente a ella. Fijamente. Entro a la tienda y no sé por qué, no entiendo para qué, pero atravieso los pasillos corriendo y arrojando todas las cajas y paquetes que puedo. Es divertido. Es adrenalínico. El tipo del cobro está demasiado ocupado bailando algún tipo de mierda pop que escucha por sus auriculares como para prestarme atención.

Mierda. Wow y mierda. Me topo con cara a cara con Heather. Mierda, con el impuso al que iba fácilmente pude haberle roto la cara. Está recostada por uno de los estantes, con su brasier mostrándose casi completo. No me habló, solamente se inclinó para besarme. ¡Y vaya que fue un jodido beso! La aprisiono contra la estantería. Siento sus pechos, siento mi erección, la cabeza me da vueltas y tengo ganas de arrancarle la peluca. Me empuja hacia atrás lo suficiente para tener espacio para tirarse al piso. Me tira de la camisa, y mierda que no dudo un segundo en arrojarme sobre ella. La beso más violentamente mientras le toco un pecho. Dejo de hacer eso un momento para agarrar alguna cosa del estante. Necesito lo que sea. Pastillas tic-tac. Alcanzo a tomar de un manotazo como cinco de esos pequeños envases y se los pongo encima del pecho. Ella lo mueve de hacia arriba, como si respirase más fuerte. No me resisto y le quito su blusa. Supongo que lo hice fuerte, pues escuché como se rasgó la tela.

Tuvimos sexo en ese lugar. Jodido sexo.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! He regresado de la muerte luego de aproximadamente seis meses de abandono. No tengo excusa que dar, más que pedirles mil disculpas por la demora y porque el capítulo es demasiado corto. Esto último es debido a que quiero comenzar mañana con Romantic Flight (o continuear) de mi otro fic "Esto es Berk y yo soy un marguinado". Creo que estaré actualizando mis historias pronto, así que, sin más que escribirles, ¡nos leemos luego!_


	4. Cuentos de otro hogar roto

**"How to train your dragon" no me pertenece. La franquicia le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks.**

 **Yo sólo hago uso parcial de los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Volví a la pocilga punk y Bru estaba otra vez en ese sillón. Luego de joderme a Heather su hermano, el idiota de Dagur, casi me partió el culo… pero no lo hizo porque le daba lástima. Él era uno de los que se había jodido a Bru. Siento ira en mi garganta, mi estómago está dado vuelta, pero intento mantenerme calmo. No voy a dejar que esta puta me quiebre. Me tiro encima de ella apoyándome en mis rodillas.

— Dagur me lo dijo.

Tiene una diadema blanca con florecillas. Jodida perra.

— Escucha, Hipo…

— Me mentiste —me mira muy fijo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, que me lo jodí? Bien, lo hice.

— ¿Qué fui para ti?

— Pffff…

— ¿QUÉ MIERDA FUI PARA TI? —le grito mandando mi autocontrol al demonio.

— Un amigo… alguien a quien amé… Serás… serás un gran recuerdo. Un jodido gran recuerdo.

Casi quiebro. Pero no.

No. No. No. NO.

— No te amo— le escupo. Me arrepiento por una fracción de segundo, pero ella es una jodida puta—. Nunca te amé.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Tiene razón.

Me levantó y me voy. Bru intenta seguirme, pero me volteó y la empujo a la pared.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —grita.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a venir por mí ahora? Sólo eres un par de tetas.

Tambalea y recoge un escombro para lanzarlo a mi espalda.

— Maldito. ¡Hijo de puta!

Grita un par de cosas más pero no la escucho. Me duele el pecho. Me duele el alma. Empujo a un par de púberes que se meten en mi camino. No sé exactamente cuánto camine, pero estoy en la estación del metro. Deben ser las cinco de la mañana. Me encierro en el baño mugroso y trabo la puerta. El espejo es diminuto y yo estoy como un pedazo de mierda.

No sé qué hago, pero cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy agarrando mi cabeza con las manos y sacudiéndola. Maldita. Maldita. Por qué. ¿Por qué me arde el pecho? ¿Por qué si a ella no le importa debería importarme a mí? ¿Por qué debería importarme si ni a mi madre si quiera le preocupo?

No me importa. No me importa si nadie más lo hace.

Tengo unos marcadores en el pantalón. Y una lata de pintura en aerosol. Supongo que habrán quedado ahí en algún momento de la semana. Antes dibujaba… de niño. A la mierda todo.

Comienzo a dibujar un gran dragón negro en la pared. Si a ellos no le importa, a mí tampoco. Dibujo las alas. A la mierda. Escribo frases. Cosas que se vienen a la mente. Todo es una mierda. Todos estamos llenos de mierda. Enamorarse es endeudarse. El país de las oportunidades, con ninguna esperanza en mí. Soy el hijo de la rabia y el amor. Quiero ir a un lugar sin madres ni Erets. Ciudad maldita. Soy el Hipo de los Suburbios. La mierda que hay en todos pero intentan ocultarlo. Ya no voy a hacerlo, nunca.

Pero no aquí. Me iré lejos de los suburbios de Berk.

* * *

Entro a casa como loco. No veo nada y subo a mi habitación. Recojo algunas pastillas, esnifo algo de lo que quedó de la noche con Bru y comienzo a examinar todo lo que tengo allí. Guardo ropa en una mochila. Bajo y tomo comida y dinero. Las llaves del Impala. Hay unos papeles. La odio, pero se lo debo.

Amaba la ironía, ¿no?

Querida amada ¿estás escuchando? Yo no oí ni una palabra de lo que dijiste. ¿Estamos locos o sólo soy yo el jodido? Creo que mi mejor excusa a lo de hoy fue que no tenía nada mejor que decir. Podías haber llenado un vacío, ¿sabes? Pero nadie es perfecto.

Rompo el papel en pedazos. Quemo las fotos que encontré en las que estoy con Bru.

Al salir de la casa, mamá me sigue. Me abrazó. No lo quiero admitir, pero la voy a extrañar. La quiero. Le devuelvo el abrazo y me pide que me cuide. Por un momento hasta sonó como una mamá de verdad.

Hipo de los Suburbios muere hoy.

Arranco el Impala y voy hasta el metro. Camino hasta el baño. Pintura fresca. Toco las paredes por mero impulso. Todo está tan asquerosamente limpio. Inmaculado. Ni un solo rastro de mi dolor, de mi sufrimiento. Escribo con un dedo, quitando la nueva capa "Vivir sin respirar es morir en tragedia. Prefiero escapar para buscar algo en lo que creer".

Miro mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo. Miro mi cuchilla colgante. La tomo y me hago un corte en la mano. Si voy a escapar de todas las putas mentiras, voy a escapar bien. Sangra. Duele. Dejo mi mano sobre una pared. Huelo el hierro.

Hoy nace Toothless.

Conduzco por horas hasta pasar una ciudad vecina. Me arrojo al costado de la carretera y lloro. Lloro mucho. Lloro todo lo que debía haber llorado en el día… o quizás en toda mi vida. Lloro hasta la muerte de papá. Pero no voy a sentir vergüenza ni voy a disculparme por esto. Estoy escapando del dolor, y aunque no sé si eso me hace un héroe o un cobarde, no tengo ningún lugar a dónde ir, cualquiera de esas dos cosas. Esta es sólo la historia de un niño con una casa rota.

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Prometí (hace mucho tiempo) seguir esta historia, y bueno, ¡aquí está! En la proximidad estaré subiendo un capítulo mucho más triste, pero hasta ahora vamos avanzando por la locura y enojo de Hipo. Si les gustó o tienen algo que decir, por fa dejen reviews ;)_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
